The Call
by Owl2251
Summary: This takes place 1 day after the episode "butt dial" mordecai decides to take margaret up on her offer. im rating it T just to be very very very safe.
1. Chapter 1:The call

**This is my first fanfic, its probably not gonna be too great, Ive only slept for 9 hours total in the past 4 days and ive been awake for 15 hours, many spelling and grammer mistakes may show up. This fic takes place 1 day after the episode "Butt Dial". Enjoy!**

**Mordecai's P.O.V**

I sat their staring at the number in my phone, my thumb on the green call button. Wondering whether or not to call. I swallowed my fear and pressed it. I put the phone to my ear and sat their as it rang.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other side of the line.

"H-hey Margaret. I was just wondering if you were free this weekend for, uh, I don't know a m-movie or something? But its cool if you have plans or-"

"I'd love to Mordecai, pick me up on Saturday, see you there!"

I then heard a dial tone on the other side of the line. Rigby walked up and noticed the smile on my face.

"Looks like your happy?"

"You have no idea." I said to my furry friend.

**Well, I hope you guys and gals enjoyed, I'll update soon but I have a book report to finish, and I need some shut eye. I'll update on Saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2:The preperation

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update, I got the flu and im going to update, Friday and Saturday, then I'll try to update every Saturday from now I on. I enjoyed everyones reviews. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own regular show or the characters (I noticed I didn't put that in the first chapter.)**

I scurried around the house to get ready for my date with the red breasted robin angel, Margaret. I searched the bathroom for some cologne, all I found was dude time but I threw it away not wanting a unicorn knocking on the door. The movie Margaret and I were going to see started at 3, the clock read 2:30. I ran down stairs and saw Rigby playing Dig Champs, a snail killed him.

"Stupid game!"

"Hey bro, wheres that leather jacket I bought at that thrift store a while back?"

"How should I know?" The racoon pouted.

"Ughhhhh! Your hopless."

I searched our room in Rigby's pile of clothes on his trampoline. Then I noticed it on a hook on the back of our door. I snatched it and put it on the arm of the couch for when I was ready to leave. I then slicked my hair back while looking in the mirror in our bathroom.

'Why would anyone think this looks good?" I thought to myself.

I glanced at my watch. 2:45, oh god, I've got to get going! I ran down the stairs and buzzed past Rigby trying his luck again at Dig Champs again, this time not dying my the deadly hand of the snail. I grabbed my jacket while zooming past the struggling raccoon. Once outside I leaped into the golf cart. My watch read 2:55, we'll definitely miss the previews but we might just catch the last one if is speed… And not stop for red lights… And not stall at Margarets house blubbering like an idiot. I stuck the keys in the ignition, and slammed on the gas peddle speeding away.

LEFT! RIGHT! OLD MAN CARRYING GROCERIES! Its like cars and the elderly were all over the road today.

'Well it is Saturday.' I rethought.

I pulled up to Margaret's apartment, and raced up three flights of stairs.

'Ok Mordecai, just ring her door bell, juuussstt do it, just press the button'

I pressed the white circular button by the door. Ding-Dong, rang from inside lf tne arpartment. A red wing opend the door, I began to sweat lightly.

"Hey Mordecai." The avians voice sang.


	3. Chapter 3:The Date

**Ok, I realize, everyone is probably pissed at me for not updating in…. forever? Well, ya, I'm not gonna promise anymore about updating, im just gonna do It when I can, but, this is not gonna be great, I winged it through this entire chapter, ive been awake for…. *thinks* 25 hours I think now? Oh well, I lost count, buuut, here I is, try to enjoy!(there may be a lot of T's missing, theres something stuck under that key, its every annoying)**

**(Disclamer): I don't own shy guy, shy guy 2, or the regular show that all belongs to, *drumroll* YOU GUESSED, THE GENIOUS J.G QUINTEL.**

"Hey Mordecai." The red avian sang.

"H-Hey Margeret, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, ive been excited to see this movie."

"Me too, Shy Guy is like my favorite movie, I think Shy Guy 2 will be even better!"

After a couple minutes of an akward-ish silence, I spoke up.

"We should probably get going, we're already late as it is."

"Yeah, should we take my car?"

"S-Sure."

The walk to her car was very quiet, I was trying to think of some way to break it, but I couldn't.

I climbed in the passenger seat of her car. There was some magazines and books on the floor, but otherwise it was pretty clean, it was a red sedan.

"So margeret, this is a pretty nice car."

"Thanks, my dad sold it to me for a really good deal, he owns a used car shop nearby, I got a special discount."

"Lucky you, im stuck driving a golf cart around, not exactly the best for getting a girls number." I chuckled slightly at my own comment.

Afer the short car ride we finnaly arrived at the movie theater.

"We better hurry before we miss the movie!"

We both quickly walked up to the man at the front of the theater.

"Two tickets for Shy Guy 2 please." I placed 10 dollars on the counter.

"Here you go, hope u two love birds have a good time." The man behind the counter said with a wink.

"Uhm, thanks" I took the tickets and tried to hide the blush on my face.

The mans comment made margeret let out a little giggle.

We walked into the theater and it had just started, we found to seats in the middle of the dark theater.

I didn't pay much attention to the movie, the whole time my mind was on margeret. I glanced over at her every minute or so. About half way through the movie she layed her head on my shoulder and laced her fingers in between mine. This action made my face burn with a red tint.

'_Thank god its so dark in here'_

After an hour of heaven, the movie was over.

"That was a great movie Mordecai"

"Y-yeah, it was." Although I didn't watch a bit of it.

I got up and stretched my stiff muscles from sitting in the barely cushioned theater seats for 2 and a half hours.

"I'll drop u off at the park I guess"

"N-no, drop me off at ur apartment, I kinda left the golf cart there."

"Oh, ok, no problem"

We left the theater with our feathered hands laced together.

The car ride back to her apartmen was short. She stopped her car infront of the building.

"Mordecai, I want u to know that I had a really great time tonight. How about we do something again sometime soon?"

"S-Sure, that sounds great."

"Great"

She leaned over and gave me quick peck on the cheek. This made my face flush terribly. My dark red face made her giggle.

"Well I'll see u soon Margeret."

I got out of the car and got inside the golf cart. Margeret waved me goodbye.

After I got home I joined Rigby in a game of Dig Champs.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, it took me hours to write this, don't judge me, id like give a couple special thanks to some fellow authors. First of all, I wanna thank TheForgottenSoldier for inspiring me to write this, and his constant updates of his amazing story "Spring love, Summer pain" reminded me that I need to update, and that story inspired me to writ this in the first place. Id also like to thank Philinchio for giving me some advice that I think helped me a lot, I appreciate all the reviews and subscribes from you guys! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, ive just been… bleh. Idk, well, I need to sleep, I probably wont, but, well, watever happens happens, BYE.**

**\/**

**REVIEW**

**\/**


End file.
